Fire damage is not the sole concern in the event of a fire within or near a property. Although smoke, ash, and soot damage to a home may not cause significant physical damage to the home, it may be difficult and costly to clean and/or repair, and, in some cases, items may need to be replaced. In the case of wildfires, for example, smoke and soot damage may occur within a property from a wildfire many miles away. In the case of interior smoke and/or fires (e.g., generated during cooking), smoke may make its way through a building to rooms other than those in which the smoke and/or fire originated. In particular, Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems within a building may continue to circulate air even when doing so can spread smoke, ash, and/or soot throughout the building. Especially in newer construction, HVAC systems may use an exterior intake to circulate air throughout the building, which may bring smoke originating outside the building into the building.